In the related art, more and more terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., are configured with an iris recognition function. Iris recognition can not only be used to unlock and wake up the terminal device, but also can be applied to mobile payment, account login, and the like. Due to features such as convenience and high-security, iris recognition has been widely used.
With the evolution of technology, iris recognition is increasingly favored by major terminal equipment manufacturers. For iris recognition, it is necessary to set an iris recognition camera separately in the terminal device, which results in a lower compactness of the arrangement structure in the terminal device and will limit the space usage rate.